


Valentine

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanHun, Chanyeol is like the perfect boyfriend, Drinking, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, There is a flirty bartender, This is just a very toothrooting fluff, yall have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun is a little miffed and he ends up drinking too many cocktails and it may or may not be Chanyeol’s fault.A long sugary oneshot :)





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I can take you out, oh-oh  
> We can kill some time, stay home  
> Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away  
> Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day  
> Valentine, valentine’

Sehun removes the tiny paper umbrella from his Mojito and twirls it in his fingers as his eyes dart across the flashing neon lights of the bar, the place is trendy looking with the grunge laid back aesthetic. Posters of Pulp Fiction, Nirvana, Pearl Jam and everything 90’s framed on the wooden walls. It is definitely the kinda place he likes hanging out but not today.

“Can I get you anything else?” The bartender asks leaning on the counter, he has a nice smile, Sehun would give him that, and he has been definitely throwing some suggestive glances since the moment Sehun walked in the bar and taken the seat in front of the counter. 

Sehun is used to people paying him attention all the time but he still enjoys it nevertheless.

“No thanks” Sehun answers smiling as he picks up his glass sipping on the drink.

“You should try one of my specials...I can assure that you won’t regret” the guy insists with a sly smile.

Sehun wonders if this is a way of upselling or if the guy is just flirting with him, but he decides to play along since he doesn't have anything better to do. “Sure, surprise me” he replies with one of his own flirty smiles. 

Sehun curiously watches as the bartender prepares his drink with deft hands and places a tall glass with a gradient red liquid garnished with cherry and mint leaf infront of him after a few minutes.

“Il have a scotch neat”

Hearing the deep voice Sehun immediately turns to his side to see a guy taking the empty stool beside him.

Sehun quickly averts his gaze bringing the glass to his lips he takes one small sip of the new drink, letting the coldness of the liquid savour his tongue. He can feel a pair of eyes boring down on him as he immerses himself in the slightly tangy and sweet tasting cocktail.

“I absolutely love this...thank you” Sehun raises the glass to the bartender who grins back widely as he serves some other customers on the other side of the counter.

“I didn’t peg you for a cocktail person” the voice beside him comments with an amused tone.

“Who said am talking to you?” Sehun asks quirking his eyebrow questioningly without sparing any glance to him.

“Well you just did though” the guy replies with a teasing chuckle as he props his elbow on the counter and rests his chin on his palm as if to get a better look at Sehun’s face.

Sehun keeps himself busy with his drink ignoring him, he focuses on the clinking of ice against the glass, the soft murmur growing louder as the bar starts to get crowded with the night. 

Sehun lowers his glass and suddenly two long fingers picks up the cherry from his glass, Sehun turns his head in surprise gawking at the other as he pops it in his mouth.

“What was that?” Sehun asks exasperatedly.

“I had to get your attention somehow” he smiles lopsidedly, dimples teasing his cheek.

“Whatever I am not talking to you now...or ever” Sehun snaps reeling from the loss of his cherry.

“Don’t you think that you are being too harsh?”

Sehun feels fingers slowly tracing along his thigh, he jerks the hand away angrily as he finally turns to look straight into those mischievous eyes without a trace of emotion in his own.

“No am not, I have been sitting here for more than an hour waiting for you...do you know how awkward it feels to sit alone in a bar, I should have just left now that would have been harsh” Sehun rants unable to keep his voice down in irritation as he watches his boyfriend’s expression slowly morphing into something between embarrassed and apologetic.

It was Chanyeol’s idea to meet him in the bar for their date night, and Sehun had happily agreed to it but little did he know that Chanyeol will keep him waiting for an hour testing his patience. Moments like this he realises the downsides of having a workaholic boyfriend.

Chanyeol nods thoughtfully “I am sorry, I got delayed at work...I tried to get out early but you know how those meetings go on—“

“I don’t want to know” Sehun quickly cuts him finishing the rest of his drink in one quick gulp, letting the alcohol burn the back of his throat.

“Heyy You” Sehun raises his finger calling out for the bartender

“How many drinks did you have?” Chanyeol enquires noticing how Sehun’s voice slightly slurs while he nurses his own scotch

“Three...no four I guess am not sure” Sehun mumbles before he faces the bartender who is back in a flash to take his order.

“I will have another one of your specials” Sehun smiles sweetly pointing at his empty glass to the bartender who almost blushes at that.

“No he won’t” Chanyeol interrupts, his forehead furrowing at the overly interested look on the server’s face.

“Ignore him” Sehun rolls his eyes fanning his fingers infront of the bartender’s face to get his attention back to him who now looks visibly confused, “Get me my drink” he demands. 

“I think you have had enough” Chanyeol grabs his hands in his own making him turn around, Sehun’s eyes are already reddish which is enough for him to know that his boyfriend has crossed his alcohol limit.

“Thank you...We are good” Chanyeol politely replies to the bartender, making sure to enunciate the _We_ and he definitely enjoys how the server’s face falls at that. If he had any hopes to get to know his boyfriend, Chanyeol has crushed it already.

Plastering a fake smile the bartender leaves with a nod to attend other customers.

“Ugh you are so bossy” Sehun protests   trying to wriggle his hands away from his hold in a weak attempt.

“I am not, I am just trying to take care of you” Chanyeol’s voice softens watching the adorable pout on Sehun’s face.

“You don’t have to” Sehun replies throwing a glare, he is still very much ticked off from the waiting so he takes the opportunity to rub it off “While you chose work over me, at least the bartender was paying me some attention” 

Chanyeol shakes his head trying to avoid the image of the bartender trying to flirt with him “I did not choose work over you and you know that, I was stuck at the meeting and I am sorry” he peers over Sehun’s face who is obviously still very displeased, he definitely needs to up his game to make it up for his mistake “Well now am here, and you have all my attention and yet you won’t even look at me?” Chanyeol shifts close enough that their knees bump slightly. 

At that Sehun turns his focus on him, finally taking in the sight of those dark brown tousled hair, round eyes reflecting  the flecks of the bar lights making his handsome face appear more defined. Chanyeol dressed in a grey suit he probably came directly from the office and didn’t have time to change and honestly Sehun doesn’t mind, he  absolutely loves how it fits Chanyeol’s lean body.

As much as he hates to admit his anger slowly fades away at how Chanyeol is looking at him, his plump lip pushing out just a little. 

“Don’t...don’t do that..I am still mad at you” Sehun says breathily as he tears his gaze away. 

Chanyeol moves closer, bringing his mouth just inches away from Sehun, he wraps his arm around the younger’s slim waist “Are you still mad at me?” He whispers brushing his lips against Sehun’s earlobe. Chanyeol’s lips curl into a smile when Sehun’s body instantly stiffens at the touch. 

His head already buzzing from the alcohol and Chanyeol’s husky voice is just making his thoughts more garbled letting out a groan Sehun finally gives up. So maybe Sehun falls into _temptation_ easily.

Before Sehun gets a chance to say anything Chanyeol has already moved away, He is casually sipping on his own drink with a teasing smile. Even though his hand is still draped around Sehun's waist protectively.

“But don’t think Il..forgive you so’ quickly...”Sehun drawls out in his half drunken stupor. 

Chanyeol downs his drink in one go, he heaves a sigh knowing that Sehun is a lightweight. He gestures for the check, this time it is a female bartender and somehow Chanyeol is thankful that he won’t have to face the guy anymore. 

“Can we dance?” Sehun blurts out excitedly, his body already swaying with the music. Scared that he will fall Chanyeol tightens his grip to keep him steady in his seat. 

“No, I am taking you home” Chanyeol replies distractedly as he thanks the server taking his card back. 

“Why?” Sehun whines loudly wobbling on the high stool, his legs buckling as he stands up. Chanyeol immediately leaps to his side holding him “I want to dance” Sehun demands. Chanyeol smiles at how Sehun in his 3rd of year college will turn into a petulant child when drunk. He doesn’t mind dealing with his requests though he finds everything about Sehun cute.

“Baby you are drunk...you can barely stand” Chanyeol speaks in a coaxing tone removing the bangs off Sehun’s forehead. 

As if considering what he just said Sehun stares at him with half lidded eyes for a few seconds. 

“Then kiss me” Sehun mumbles closing his long limbs around Chanyeol’s neck leaning on him. 

Chanyeol gapes at Sehun wide eyed hearing his sudden demand. "We are in a bar full of people” Chanyeol answers grabbing  the edge of the counter to support both of them. He is pretty sure that there are many pair of eyes on them, public display of affection isn’t exactly appreciated. 

“You won’t..won’t let me drink and dance and now you won’t even kiss’ me...”Sehun complains loud enough for everyone sitting beside them to hear. 

 “Let me go” Sehun squirms in his hold his palm pressing against his chest trying to shove him away. Chanyeol sighs in defeat and grabs Sehun’s chin lifting his face up and closes his mouth with his own, partly to calm Sehun down and also because he has missed him the whole day.

It takes a few seconds for the younger to actually realise that he is being kissed after all his grumbling, Sehun smiles into the kiss feeling content  finally letting his fingers tangle inside Chanyeol’s hair pulling him closer. 

Chanyeol tastes the sweet flavour of the Maraschino cherry cocktail in Sehun’s tongue, it is a sloppy kiss, their nose bump too much yet it feels intimate and makes everything around them disappear even if it’s for a few minutes. 

Finally when Sehun pulls away with a blush tainting his cheeks he huffs “I think people are staring at us” 

Chanyeol chuckles deeply at his sudden revelation, “How about we go home where we can be alone..hmm?” 

Sehun humms in response with a dazed smile, letting Chanyeol lead him out of the bar towards his car. 

....

Sehun groans at the sunlight which pours through the window falling over his face, he flips to the other side to burry his face in the pillow. But what he comes in contact is definitely harder than a pillow and warmer. He opens his eyes gingerly just to get a better look  and a smile slips out of his lips.

“Good morning sleepy head” Chanyeol's voice rings in his ear, Sehun closes his eyes and snuggles closer to his chest. 

Chanyeol twiddles with a lock of Sehun’s hair as he waits for him to finally wake up from his slumber. Last night the moment he had managed to get Sehun on the bed he had immediately drifted into unconsciousness.

“Why is my head spinning?” Sehun asks in irritation.

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at his query, “Maybe it has got something to do with you chugging too many cocktails last night” 

 “Don’t laugh” Sehun pokes his chest with his index finger making his statement more clear “It’s your fault, if you didn’t come so late I wouldn’t have to kill my time drinking” 

 “Am sorry I promise Il never be late again” Chanyeol plants a kiss on the top of Sehun’s head inhaling the citrus smell of his shampoo “How about you freshen up and I make you breakfast?”

”Is this your way of making it up to me?” Sehun asks lifting his head up slightly to get a look at his boyfriend’s face. “Yes I am definitely getting there”  Chanyeol agrees smiling. 

After sometime Chanyeol climbs out of the bed much to Sehun’s protest.

Annoyed Sehun plans to go back to sleep hugging  another pillow, but it’s not the same and it absolutely doesn't have the warmth that he loves. 

Much to his dismay Sehun doesn’t get any sleep though, so he finally decides to wake up rubbing his eyes he sits up on the bed and blearily stares at the huge pristine white bedroom. Sehun thinks if he should just take Chanyeol’s offer and move in with him, since he has been asking Sehun for months, he spends most of his nights here anyway, his dorm room is just where he keeps his stuff. 

Removing the blanket off him, Sehun’s face breaks into a smile as he finds an aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table. He also looks down at his clothes and realises that he has been changed into one of Chanyeol’s oversized tshirt. Maybe Sehun can get used to all this thoughtful and caring gesture from his boyfriend. 

Sehun pads barefoot to the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe he quietly watches Chanyeol whipping pancake batter, humming along the emo rock song that is blasting in the background, it isn’t the first time he has seen him cooking but he never gets tired of the sight.

As if finally feeling his presence Chanyeol looks up widening his eyes in surprise “How long have you been standing?

“A few minutes” Sehun shrugs as he makes his way towards him “I like watching you” he winks.

“It’s creepy” Chanyeol comments as he places the bowl on the side.

“It’s romantic” Sehun argues giving a quick peck on Chanyeol’s lip and turns towards the coffee maker, it looks like a piece of technology that came straight out of the transformer movie because it’s too hi-tech and inspite of going through the whole manual thrice he still hasn’t been able to operate it.

“I swear I feel dumb every time I try to make this thing work! Why can’t you have a simple coffee maker like normal people?”Sehun whines as he randomly presses on a few buttons. The machine just makes a weird noise but the display doesn’t light up like it should. Hearing Chanyeol’s laugh Sehun puffs his cheek out in frustration thinking how this isn’t exactly funny it’s a real problem “Guess what when I am moving in, you are going to make coffee everyday”

Chanyeol freezes at his spot for a moment then he turns around  to look at Sehun who is still deep in thought trying to figure out the mechanism.

“What did you just say?” He asks a little breathless.

“That you are making coffe— ohh” realising what he just said Sehun’s mouth hangs open in a small ‘o’ as he stands their eyes flickering everywhere in the kitchen refusing to make contact.

Chanyeol takes a step closer to him, it’s cute how Sehun is blushing right now looking all embarrassed, he reaches out for his hand and taking it in his own he presses softly “You are moving in with me?”

Sehun turns his gaze back at him then he answers, licking his lips “I mean yes I have been thinking bout it lately, only if you still want me to...that is” his words hang awkwardly. Sehun isn’t even sure why he feels shy all of a sudden.

Chanyeol let’s out a deep sigh of relief,he ruffles Sehun’s already messy bed hair playfully “Baby I have been asking you since forever, if it’s upto me then I want you to move in just now”

Sehun nods his head smiling widely, the kind in which his eyes disappear into crescents and it makes Chanyeol’s heart swell with joy every time.

Chanyeol leans up to kiss him, because in the soft morning light Sehun’s pink lips are demanding to be kissed. He shifts some moreuntil Sehun’s back touches the edge of the slab and he is pinned between the granite counter and Chanyeol’s body all the while sucking on his tongue. Sehun now sobered up kisses back intensely while his hands travel around Chanyeol’s upper body and finally resting on his hips.

Chanyeol lifts up Sehun by his thighs so he can sit on the counter. The countertop feels cold under his bare skin and Sehun whimpers slightly at that but he doesn’t object, right now his mind is too preoccupied to think about anything else.

The coffee machine makes a hissing sound as if to remind them to fill some air in their lungs, they pull away, their foreheads till touching with each other’s. Sehun asks huskily into Chanyeol’s ear, “Isn’t the hotshot CEO getting late for work?”

Chanyeol chuckles then straightens himself to look at Sehun, he loves how his lips are a little red and swollen from all the kissing , his eyes dark and even though he is joking there is a hint of sadness lingering that Chanyeol would leave him for work.

“Today I don’t wanna be the CEO, today I am just your boyfriend” he replies smiling and Sehun giggles at that.

If Chanyeol had a list of his favourite sounds he would definitely add Sehun’s laugh on top because it’s like music to his ear

“I love you” he murmurs as his heart skips a few beats matching with the song now filling up in kitchen.

“I love you too” Sehun cups him by his nape and pulls him down for another kiss. He could definitely, definitely get used to this.

                                 * * *

   
‘ _Love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart_  
_You_ _love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark_  
We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold  
We love us  
It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pie  
It _don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight’_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this sudden urge to write a ChanHun fluff. I was listening to Valentine by 5SOS and I realised that ChanHun fits the song so well don’t ask me why but they just do ;)


End file.
